1. Technical Field
This application generally relates to communication systems, and particularly relates to digital communication receiver systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bidirectional satellite system typically employs a multi-frequency Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) format in a return link to a receive hub. The return link facilitates communication for multiple users transmitting to the receive hub over multiple channels. To maintain a link between a return link amplifier, such as a Block Up Converter (BUC), and the receive hub, the receive hub may instruct the return link amplifier to increase its transmit power. It is often desirable to operate the return link amplifier near saturation, yet be far enough below saturation to preclude the deleterious effects of saturation, such as spectral re-growth and/or adjacent channel interference.
Most saturation detection devices are transmitter-based. Typical return link amplifiers or control devices operating the return link amplifier may have processing capabilities to determine the degree of saturation at which the return link amplifier is operating and transmit this data to the receive hub. Based on this received data, the receive hub can determine whether to instruct the return link amplifier to increase a transmit power level to maintain a link.